1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for extracting additional information added to an original document and performing processing according to a result of extracting the additional information, a control method therefor, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for reading an original document, such as a form, with a scanner, and extracting information, such as a money amount and a date, described on the original document has been known. Using the technique enables utilization of pieces of data extracted from a large number of forms in processing such as aggregation. However, in order to automatically perform the processing such as aggregation with a scanner, it is necessary to recognize what type of data exists in a form and at what position in the form the data exists.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 discusses the following method. More specifically, first, processing instruction information representing a region to be subjected to processing and contents of the processing to be performed thereon is written by hand in an original document to be processed. Then, the written processing instruction information is read with a scanner. Thus, a processing instruction sheet specifying the region to be processed and the contents of the processing is generated.
However, if the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 is used, when the contents of the processing written in the processing instruction sheet once generated are partly changed, it is necessary that all of desired processing instruction information is written again in an original document to be processed, and that the processing instruction sheet is regenerated from the beginning. Thus, when only a part of the processing instruction sheet already generated is changed, a method of generating a processing instruction sheet in consideration of user's convenience is needed.